Green Leo
by Shi-Otaku 324
Summary: Another guild existed in Fiore. What is the story behind this summary? Read the story and find out! Join the Green Leo members on their adventures together with the members of other guilds! This is an OC story! Hope you enjoy!
1. From Fairies to Lions

**Author: Here's my second fanfic! My first was 'Sacrifice of True Love' in the anime cardfight vanguard.**

**Natsu:What about this story?**

**Author:it's an OC story, Natsu. Deal with it!**

**Natsu:Alright! I'm all fired up!**

**Author: why?**

**Natsu: Because they're more mages coming!**

**Lucy: Seriously, Natsu. You need to act more behave. Anyways, Shigenku-Otaku 324 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Author: Hiro Mashima-sensei does! I only own this story and my OC and my friends' OC.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: From Fairies to Lions **

A new guild was created 4 years ago, named Green Leo. That guild joined the alliance on defeating Oracion Seis. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter's participant mages are still waiting for one guild, Green Leo. "Who are the last persons we're waiting for?" Erza asked. "We don't know who they are but they are from Green Leo." The Trimens responded. "Green Leo? I never heard that guild before." Gray said. "it's the newest guild in Fiore. That guild is quite strong. They say that all of them are S class mages but 2 aren't. The other 2 are SS class mages and their members are all teenagers, even their master. Their guild master is the youngest of all guild masters. To be honest, that guild is like the bestfriend of our guild. Not to mention, that their guild master's assistant always deliever some requests or mission at our guild. One of my Trimens, Eve, is like a bestfriend to her." Ichiya explained while posing around. Not long, 4 mages and 2 cats appeared near the door(1 girl, 3 boys, 1 she-cat and 1 he-cat) "Sorry for being late. We had a meeting in our guild." A polite voice was heard from a 17 years old girl. She wore a coat with a highlight color, boots made of leather and her hair was white-sliver color tied in pigtails and her bangs were tied just like Mira's.

"I'm Shigenku. You can call me Shi." She said with a wink.

They stepped inside and met the other mages. They were shocked to see Fairy Tail. the others just stared in amusement. "I'm Roji!" said by a boy next to Shi. He started introducing the others. "This is Ian and Zalos. Ery and Flambo, Shi and Ian's cats." Ian wore a red jacket designed with Flames, pants just like Gray's, black shoes and his hair was red and messy. Zalos wore a knight armor and his hair was brown and short. Roji wore a shirt designed with lightning, dark green pants and brown shoes. Ery wore old Japanese clothes without shoes and Flambo wore the same as Ian only without shoes. The Fairy Tail participants were also suprised except for Lucy, who is confused. "Shigenku! Ian! Roji!" Erza, Natsu and Happy and Gray shouted. They just ignored them and stayed focus. All of a sudden, the Trimens flirted to Shi and she was lost of words. "How are you, Shi? You've gotten more perfect than the last time we saw you." Hibiki said as he offer her a pineapple juice. "Gosh! Can't you ever be more cuter?" Ren said from behind. "Don't use your magic to much. You might loose your fatigue." Eve said beside her. "Can you guys stop flirting her. We have to stay focus on defeating Oracion Seis." Ian said, getting irritated.

The Trimens stood with a scary glare in their eyes and said, "So you wanna fight? Even so, you cannot defeat us. We're really strong mages." Natsu heard it and exclaimed, "Is that a fight there?! Let me join it!" He was running but stopped by Erza. "Um, Trimens, you don't wanna fight him. Even though you guys already know him but still you don't wanna fight him." Shi said. The Trimens responded, "Why? We're really strong mage, don't you have trust on us?" She quickly answered, "I know you're strong. I already erned your trust. I meant, we've been close friends in the past 4 years until now. And seriously, you need to know more about us. It's because he's and SS class and well... so am I." Everyone was shocked and shouted:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

The Trimens were suprised that they just flirted an SS class mage, except for Eve who knew all along. "Enough! WE need to focus." Jura said stopping the others. As Hibiki expalined, Shi added more information. "How did you know all about this?" Hibiki asked. "I can't tell you because it's kept as a secret. Plus, I might recieve a punishment from the master." Shi said. After the meeting, they ran outside to fight. After the explosion of Christina, Oracion Seis appeared. The alliance attacked them but all it can do is damage themsleves. Shi thought of an attack. She quickly took out some shurricanes and tried to attack Midnight but the shurricanes bounced back. it hit Shi and set her flying in the mid air. "What?! Reflect magic?!" She thought. She didn't notice that someone attacked her. Many of the mages are injured fast.

** Time Skip **

They split into team. Roji and Shi joined Ren and Eve's team while Ian and Zalos joined Natsu and Gray's team, together with Charles, Ery and Flambo. While on a run, Roji and Shi sensed something wrong. Since most of their members are dragon slayers, they have great senses. "Guys, Enemies, 12 o'clock." Shi said as they all run fast. As they run furthur, they ended up facing Dark Unicorn guild. "Looks like we got tricked." Roji said. "Looky here, we have good looking opponents and 2 of them are really cute." One of the Dark Unicorns said. Ren got irritated by the words and said, "Excuse me, but who are the cute ones?" "Who else? That blonde boy and that silver haired girl." one of the Dark Unicorns said. Eve and Shi got angry and attacked them with snow.

** Meanwhile **

Natsu's team ended up with Naked Mummy guild. "Hey, you guys! do you know where Wendy and Happy are?" Natsu asked idioticly. "What are you, Goofball? Of couse they won't answer!" Gray exclaimed. They started fighting. Their team just sweatdropped. "Are they always like this?" Zalos asked. "Get used to them." Ian answered.

** Back at Shi's team **

They easily wipe them out. "I forgot that you were an ice dragon slayer..." Eve said panting hard. "Well, I didn't realize that you were able to use the skill that I taught you." Shi said panting a little. "How come she's the only girl that participated in your guild?" Ren asked Roji. "Seriously, you need to learn more about us. Well, to tell you, she's the only girl of the guild." It was shocking to Eve and Ren that they didn't know. While on a run, they noticed a tree slowly turning dark. "We better hurry up. Nirvana might appear soon." Shi said. As they started looking for the others, They faced Racer. Racer quickly attacked them. Shi was able to injure him using dragon slayer magic.

** Meanwhile **

Ian, Zalos, Natsu, Gray, Ery, Flambo and Charles were able to save Wendy and Happy. They quickly returned back and Wendy heal Erza. They started running because Nirvana is appearing.

**► A lot of Time Skip◄**

Lamia Scale, The Trimens and Green Leo were trying to work on Christina. Eve and Shi made magical bombs that made the explosion. "We made... so many...and it...only made...few shots on Nirvana's leg..and...it didn't even got...destroyed." Eve said and collapsed. Shi also collapsed beside Eve. Hibiki used his few magic on his Archive and Telepathy to communicate and explain to others what will they do. Suddenly, Christina started crashing! "Everyone, please do your best." Hibiki said. A few moments later, from nowhere, a mage appeared on top of Christina and shouted, "SOULSAVER DRAGON!" Then a glowing dragon appeared and carried Christina to a safe ground. He helped the people who are inside Christina. They hardly notice him because everything in their eyes were quite blurry and he was wearing a mask, almost look like a ninja with a hung fu sword tied on his his magic was familiar to Green Leo,especially to Shi. After he helped them, Shi awaken and was able to recognize him. "Thank you,Soul." She said calmly. The other Green Leo were able to recogniza him too. Since his identity is very obvious now. They said, "Yeah, thanks for the help, Soul. But how did you figure it out that he's Soul?" Roji asked Shi. "Well, it wasn't obvious in the first place, but I know him quite well. Now that he used Soulsaver Dragon." Shi said clearly. "Now that you mentioned it, you were the one who created Soulsaver Dragon." Zalos said. After Nirvana was destroyed and Zero is defeated, the Royal Army came to capture the evil ones.

**→ Time Skip ←**

It was afternoon already, and the boys and girls are in seperated rooms changing their clothes in Cait Shelter. "I'm really curious about your guild, Shi?" Lucy asked. "Well, you will know so much sooner. And there's a special rule about something like that. You need to defeat us to know a secret from Green Leo." The girls were suprised. "Wow! That's some rule, huh?" Sherry said. "Yeah, but there's another rule, you need to answer 10 questions, You need to be a dragon slayer or if you have 3 elemental magic just to be a member." Shi said. They were shocked. After getting dressed, they head outside to meet the boys. Soul approached Shi and said, "Sorry, Shi. I forgot to give you your notebook. Master said if you have any predictions." Shi took the notebook and thanked him. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here in the first place, Soul?" Zalos asked. Soul blushed almost as scarlet as Erza's hair. He looked away and stammered, "W-well... I-I t-t-thought you guys n-n-need some help, s-so I came." They all looked at each other. "Oh, I know why you are here. You're here for Shi." Zalos said teasingly. Soul was still blushing while Shi had pink colored cheeks. "Stop messing around!" Both Soul and Shi shouted. Now everyone is teasing both of them. After Wendy and Charles' guild disappeared, master Mokarov appeared before them.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Asked Erza. "There's something you should know." Master Makarov stopped then continued, "I guess Lamia Scale and Blue Pagasus should know too... It's about Green Leo and Fairy Tail." The 6 members of Green Leo stepped back when they heard Makarov speak. From nowhere, Green Leo's master, Lure, appeared. "He's right. You guys need to listen, especially you, Zalos and Soul." He said. "Master, what's going on?" Zalos and Soul asked. He sighed and said, "I guess it's time for you guys to know." Makarov said, "Green Leo I'm sorry to say this. Your guild is not real." They were shocked, especially Zalos and Soul. Shi, Ery, Ian, Flambo and Roji seem to know what's going on. "Master! Is that True?!" Zalos exclaimed. "Yes, really true." Lure said as he turned his face to Shi. "You know this is going to happen, don't you, Shi?" Shi lowered her head as she looked away and said, "A-ac-cording to my predictions, yes. I knew." All of them don't quite understand what's going on. "To understand more, we'll tell the story from the start." Makarov said.

He then continued, "7 years ago, 4 children and 3 cats came to our guild asking for help. They were helping a paralyzed friend, Roji. We helped them and was able to heal Roji. They bacame members of the guild. They became so close to the other members of the guild and spent 3 years with us. The joy didn't last long because Lure helped a dark guild. I band him from Fairy Tail without the others knowing, that's when Shi came to him. He said he's going to create a guild and that's the time when you disappeared without a trace. That's why you still have the Fairy Tail's guild mark." Roji, Ian, Shi, Ery and Flambo showed their guild mark with lonliness and teary eyes. Roji's mark is at his shoulder, Ian's mark was at his back, Shi's mark is at her right hand but no saw it because she was wearing a glove and the cats have their mark on their back. Makarov continued the story. "While we still don't know about Lure, he killed someone. He killed Blue Pagasus' Karen with the help of Angel. I'm sorry to say this Shi. Her name wasn't really Karen, but Ally Rhea, she's your cousin." Shi's eyes are watery as tears flowed down but she tried to stop it. "I'm sorry evryone. Though I don't know why and what happened, I still apologize." Lure said. he said his last words, "Shi, please take care of everyone for me. I know you will lead them to safety." **(Note:The Royal Army came to capture him.) **

Shi and her teammates couldn't do anything but watch the horror. Before he enter a carriage, He heard Shi shout. "I'm not gonna let anyone think you're evil! I know you're innocent! I promise you, you're getting out of there! You don't deserve it!" Lure turned around as tears flowed down his cheeks. He turned around and left with the Royal Army. She sat on the ground and cried. The Green Leo members also cried. Shi quickly stood and ran away where she can be alone **(The place where Erza was when she cried). **She sat on the yellow green grass. She lift her knees infront of her chest and folded her arms on top of her knees. She hid her head in her folded arms and continued crying. In a while, she stopped crying but her position is still the same. "I know he can be quick-tempered guy but he's innocent! He would never kill!" She whispherd as she started crying again. Not long, she felt someone beside her. She lift her head up and saw Neman, a member of their fake, former guild, leaning to a wall. She ignored him and turned to the sunset. "What is your plan?" Neman asked. She got his attention and said, "I guess we should join Fairy Tail."

**~Side Story~**

Ian and the Trimens ran after her and found her with someone. They hid in the bushes nearby. "Who's that guy?" Eva asked. "That's Neman. An S class wizard of our former guild. Only few of us know him." Ian said. Hibiki used telepathy and connect it to the others to hear what are they saying. •End•

"Are you sure? Can you catch up?" Neman asked in a bored tone. "Surely, I can and you guys can, too. But I don't need to become an S class nor an SS class. I just need to be strong." Shi said standing up. Neman said, "Come on, the guys moght worry. All of Green Leo are here. You can explain it to them." "You mean former..." Shi said. When Ian and the Trimens saw that they were about to leave, they quickly ran back where the others are. While walking back, Shi talked to Neman. "You know they were spying on us earlier, right?" "Well...I...um..Yes.." He answered. They finally reached the others. "What are we going to do?!" Carl exclaimed, another former member of Green Leo. "Shut up and listen to me." Shi said. Erza and the others listened to what she's going to say. "We're joining...Fairy Tail!" Shi said. They were a bit shocked and shouted:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

While the others are panicking, Shi saw Denmark, Lure's exceed, leaning to a tree. She approached him and said, "Hey, Are you alright?" Denmark looked up to her and said, "Do you think Lure really killed your cousin?" There were tear drops appearing on the corner of his eyes. "Denmark, I don't believe in such evil things about someone who is innocent. I know he didn't kill her. I promise you, he will get out of the prison and be with us again." Shi said. "Aye..." Denmark responded. After that, Shi approached Hibiki and said, "Can I see Karen's grave?" Hibiki looked sad but he had to do it. He lead the way and showed her the grave. It took a few moments to get there. Shi was infront of Karen's grave. She closed her eyes as she tries to remember the things they did together. _"It has been 8 years sice I never see you and your sisters. Now that I met you once more, you were dead. I promise to look for your sisters and be a whole family again."_ Shi prayed in her mind. She turned back and saw everyone smiling at her. She's not lonely anymore. Ery, her cat, used her Aera magic to fly and carry her to the Fairy Tail guild. The others did, too. As they enter, the guild stared in disbelief. They missed them so much and hugged them. They were so happy and joy filled the guild. Weekd came by and they became Fairy Tail memebers.

* * *

**Author: Finally I'm done. To tell you, this story was created last January. I just don't have the courage to put it here. I already made chapters 2 to 5. I'm part of this story, actually. Meaning, in Anime world, I'm Shi and my friends are the others like Ian, Lure, Zalos and many others.**

**Natsu: Alright! that means you're a mage to!**

**Author: Yeah, Sort of.**

**Lucy: What are you magics?**

**Author: You'll know sooner. I'll put it after chapter 1, you'll see.**

**All: We can't wait!**

**Author: yeah, sure. Please review! I worked hard on it!**


	2. Information about Green Leo

**Author: So here's the information about Green Leo. Master, Members, magic, age and many others.**

**Natsu"Alright! Now I will read this!**

**Lucy: Me too! I'm excited!**

**Mira: As well as me!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Author:Ok let's get started!**

* * *

** Green Leo: Information **

_By: Shigenku Rhea and Lure Halclock_

_(Arranged by STRENGTH)_

Name: Lure Halclock

Age: 18 years old

Rank: Master (Founder)

Cat: Denmark

Magic: Leo magic, Ice, love & Crash magic

Alias: Leo & Hearthrobe

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: He can be quick-tempered,protective,caring, really strong, makes jokes, smart, has many fangirls, really confident & has a little crush on Lucy.

* * *

Name: Ian Chris

Age: 20 years old

Rank: 100 year class

Cat: Flambo

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Alias: Flaming Phoenix & The Fire Legend

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: Caring for his members, treats Shi as a little sister, smart and strongest member

* * *

Name: Shigenku Rhea

Age: 17 years old

Rank: SS class & Medicinal Avisor

Cat: Ery

Magic: Ice dragon Slayer, Wind magic & Dark magic

Alias: Dark Angel & Rings of Saturn

Gender: Female

Status: Active

Others: She's sometimes quiet, loyal, fashionable, shy, loving, loves to smile, smart, socialized & hates being called cute ene though she is.

* * *

Name: Las Ater

Age: 20 years old

Rank: S class

Cat: (no exceed)

Magic: Volcano Dragon Slayer

Alias: The Destructor & God Slayer

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: has a loud voice, noisy, doesn't act on his age, Loves to smile and laugh & has a total crush on Mira.

* * *

Name: Carl Drian

Age: 17 years old

Rank: S class

Cat: Trino

Magic: Nature Dragon Slayer

Alias: Ecologist & Nature

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: Richest mage in Green Leo, noisy, good at arts, loves jokes, best friends with Shi and has a total crush on Erza

* * *

Name: Roji Kan Von

Age: 17 years old

Rank: S class

Cat:( no cat)

Magic: Time Arc & Illusion

Alias: Time Walker & Pervert

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: Boastful, smart, thought of himself as handsome(but not), confident & in love with Erza, Mira & Juvia.

* * *

Name: Soul Fist

Age: 18 years old

Rank: S class

Cat: Iro

Magic: Metal Dragon Slayer & Soul magic

Alias: Soul Eater & Saber

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: Confident, smart, has a secret crush on Shi, quite funny, caring & loves hanging out with friends

* * *

Name: Mark Dencole

Age: 17 years old

Rank: S class

Cat: (no cat)

Magic: Doll magic & Nature Magic

Alias: Natural Disaster, Heavenly Earth & Loser(Lure named him this due to the fact that he thinks his magic is the strongest)

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: really smart, always think his magic is the strongest, doesn't know much about magic & confident

* * *

Name: Neman Lalna

Age: 17 years old

Rank: S class

Cat: Demo

Magic: Dark Dragon Slayer

Alias: Dark Walker & Hades' son (Hades is the god of the underworld. He was named Hades' son due of his magic)

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: not much socialized, smart, not a joyous-smiley person & few people know him

* * *

Name: Zalos Mesar

Age: 18 years old

Rank: S class

Cat:( no cat)

Magic: Knight magic

Alias: Titanic & Heaven's Knight

Gender: Male

Status: Active

Others: noisy, behavior just like Natsu's, doesn't know so much about magic & protective

* * *

**History**

There are clans of demons living in our home country. We are surrounded by evil. But one thing can never be forgotten, the fact that our country was destroyed by these evil clans of demons. The demons killed and ate the humans. Everything turned into a sea of fire. All is left are the children who have such powers. We children are the only ones who can defeat them. A portal was opened to the chosen ones who can truly defeat them and return the peace in our country. This portal lead us to where guilds and magics existed. As we tried to fulfill our mission and travel around to look for other chosen ones, some of us met a dragon. These dragons took care of us and taught us the dragon slayer magic. They became our parents in this world. They all disappeared in July 7, X777 without a trace. We decided to continue the mission and look for the others. Our mission was to look for our friends and families, defeat the demons and bring back the peace in our country. We made our own guild in order to continue our mission and look for the dragons. We named our guild Green Leo.

* * *

**Rules**

**~ Joining the guild ~**

1. One should be a dragon/god slayer or if you have 3 other magics, you can easily be a member.

2. If you have only one magic or no magic at all, you need to answer 10 questions.

3. You need to be one of the chosen ones or one of our friends and families.

4. You need to be strong.

**~ Others ~**

1. Never leave the guild.

2. One must not betray the guild.

3. One must not help a dark guild.

4. Never share a secret of the guild to the other guilds, they must defeat us first.

5. Protect the guild and the members.

* * *

**Magic**

**Psyqualia**

Mix magic of hot and cold. According to Shi and Lure, it's a legend skill used by many hot and cold mages. Most dragon slayers have Psyqualia. The gate of Psyqualia has a key. That is the Lacrima that appeared in our hands befor activating it. Both wizards must open their opposite magic.

How to use Psyqualia:

The fire/volcano/etc. wizard must open the ice/water/etc. heaven of the ice/water/etc. wizard while the ice wizard must open the flame/volocano/etc. hell of the fire/volcano/etc. wizard.

Ice wizard: I open! Gate of Flaming Hell! (An orange mixed with black colored Lacrima will appear)

Fire wizard: I open! Gate of Ice Heaven! (A sky blue mixed with white colored Lacrima will appear)

Both ice and fire wizard: We summon! Psyqualia! (A blast will appear to the enemy or Lacrima)

**Soulsaver Dragon**

Shigenku created this skill. She shared this magic to the Green Leo's only Soul master, Soul Fist. It can be used in healing, saving magic or saving other people. After using this magic, you will be weakened in few hours. After being strong again, some strength and powers will be added to known as the Angel Dragon.

How to use:

Soulsaver Dragon is a card. By putting it near your chest and shouting its name, it will appear and do its job, very easy to use.

Reminders:

Don't use it often. It can also lose its powers. Use it only when really needed. If you lost it, There are some ways. By getting the soul of both good and evil great wizards or the easiest, by using a special card but can only be at hand when permission is asked. This special card contains more power then the original one.

**Lion's Impact** _(I still don't know what to name it)_

This powerful skill is used only by Green Leo members. All of the Green Leo members will use their magic to create an impact. This is a very dangerous skill. Teamwork should be used in this skill.

How to use:

By mixing all of your magic at the same time, it will create a huge impact that can ruin a place. It needs teamwork.

**Reminders**

These skills are only meant to be used by Green Leo members (except Psyqualia). Do not share these skills to other guilds.(Read chapter 2 to know about Psyqualia and Soulsaver dragon)

* * *

**Location**

This guild is located at Miguela town. (pretend town that I created. The name is almost just like the place where our school is)

* * *

**Events**

Fantasia- a parade of Green Leo mages as they use their magic. Date: August 24

Cherrios- a festival when the cherry blossom trees are blooming and the guild will have a picnic near the trees. Date: May 5

Fellina- a festival held in the garden of the guild where fireflies are flying around and when the flowers glow at night. Date: December 20

Masquerade- a ball dance when all guilds are invited to dance with a partner or look for a partner during the party. you need a mask in this ball. Girls must where a gown of a dress and a mask while boys where a tuxedo and a mask. At the same time, celebrating Christmas Eve. Date: December 24

Magical Festival- a festival when all Green Leo members will have games, one-on-one battle and team battle. Date: April 25

* * *

**Author: That's about it! I changed the image, that's our guild symbol.**

**Lucy: Wow! You sure have lots of festivals!**

**Natsu: Yeah! I wanna join the Magical Festival and win prizes.**

**Author: yeah, don't over sell it. I just hope master will read this.**

**Everyone: Of course he will.**

**Author: Please review! Chapter 2 will come sooner!**

**~Edited~**


	3. Smile

**Shi: Sorry for not uploading early, I was busy with ny other story. I have more reviews in their than this. But this is my master piece. The story will finish when the manga/anime is finish.**

**Natsu: Yeah, she's sorry. But what's up with this story?**

**Shi: Huh? Oh, Well this is something a little bit about Neman, the OC of my friend. **

**Lucy: So do you like-like this friend of yours?**

**Shi: No, he's a great friend, but I don't like-like him. Although, he's the assisstant YPC, he sure makes troubles sometimes. Okay, enough chit-chat, Natsu, please do the honors.**

**Natsu: Shi doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does.**

**Note: Shi called everyone with -kun and -san, here. It's something like 'Loyalty to the king' thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smile**

It has been weeks since the Oracion Seis has been defeated and prisoned. The Green Leo members has decided to join Fairy Tail. They were talking about the changes happened in Fairy Tail as thry show their magic to the other members of Fairy Tail, including the master. Shi showed them her ice dragon magic, Zalos used his knight magic, Roji in thunder dragon slayer,Soul in metal dragon slayer, Mark in doll magic, Carl in Plant dragon slayer and Las in Cast magic. Next, they tried team magic. Ian asked Shi to be his partner but she refused. "I don't feel like using 'it', ask Mark, instead. He can use his Nature magic by making ice." She sitted to a nearby chair and watched Ian and mark at work wondering what will happen.

"I open, gate of Flaming Hell!" Mark shouted. Then suddenly, an orange mixed with black colored lacrima appeared. "I open, gate of Ice Heaven!" Ian shouted as a sky blue mixed with white colored lacrima appeared. They both shouted, "We summon, Psyqualia!" But nothing happened. Everyone expected something suprising and exciting. "What happened?" Master Makarov asked. "W-we don't know." Mark said nervoulsy. Both Mark and Ian are panicking, as well as the Thunder Sharks **(A/N: They used the name 'Thunder Sharks' in their group in Fairy Tail. It was used to be the name of our guild. In reality, the owner of Lure planned to remove the group, the owner of Las became the new leader and named the group, Thunder Sharks. But the owner of Lure decided to continue the group, so we did and that name has been almost forgotten)**

Shi sighed and said to them, "It didn't work because Green Leo created Psyqualia. You can't use a magic or a skill that was created by your former guild. We can't use Psyqualia or Soulsaver dragon. Or even the Lion's Impact, ***mumbles*** especially without the help and orders of Lure-kun." Everyone was shocked. "What!? But I... Soulsaver Dragon couldn't be gone! I treasure it!" Soul shouted, almost panicking. "I'm really sorry, Soul-kun, but that's really the way. I can't even believe that Soulsaver dragon, Psyqualia and Lion's Impact are gone." Shi said to them. "But you were the one who created them. And the Lion's Impact, both you and Lure created that." Roji said pointing to her. "What? You created a magic?" Erza asked. "I know, but I wouldn't have created them without your help, and I created them when we're still in Green Leo. That makes Green Leo have them. That's why we can't use them." Shi explained.

"I need to be alone for a moment. I'm going outside." She added. She opened the door leaving Thunder Sharks panicking. She went to a nearby park and found Neman lying down on a bench under a tree trying to cover his eyes from the sunlight with his arm. Neman heard few steps and sit right up looking around. He found Shi sitting on a bech next to where he is sitting. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She turned to Neman and said, "Nothing. I just don't feel like staying in the guild." Neman stood up and sat beside her with crossed arms. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposedly be staying in the guild showing your magic?" She asked. He just closed his eyes and said, "I wanted to be away from noise and I don't want to use my magic to something not important."

Shi put her pointer finger near her chin and looked up into the sky. "Come to think of it, you're not that socialized with people and you usually look quite bored." She said. "How about try to be socialized with the others and smile for a change." She added. Neman looked away and said, "I have no reason to smile and be with others. I only wanted to be alone."Shi smiled to him and said, "That's what you wanted not what you needed." "You don't know me much." Neman said still looking away. She just smiled at him and said, "I don't, but I know that will change." She stood up and walked back. She stopped a few inches away from him and turned around. "Try making friends, it'll help." she said with a smile. She quickly turned back with her hair swaying in mid air. A gust of wind blew that made her hair sway more. _"He really did want to smile again and have friends. It's just, something must be stopping him. I have to make him smile again, he didn't want this. This isn't the Neman I knew when we were kids. He used to smile and laugh with us. He even used to make jokes and tricks. Maybe the reason he's not smiling anymore is because of what happened before we got here. Those demons, they have to pay for what they did to us!" _Shi thought as she walked back with her head facing the ground.

_"I don't need to smile and have friends. She doesn't know me or my life. She doesn't understand a thing about me. Then, why is she talking to me like she really knows me? I can't understand why is she being like this. I never talk to anyone except Lure and Pluto. Pluto only knows half of my life, he doesn't know the rest of it. I never should have joined that clan. Now, the people who cared about me will sacrifice just to make me alive. I have to keep it for myself. No one else should know about it. I'll just put them in danger if they found out." _Neman thought in anger. He walked back to the guild following Shi.

**Back at the guild...**

"Natsu! You hot-headed!" A fight begun between Gray and Natsu. "Who you calling hot-headed, you stripper?!" They were about to punch each other when Erza stopped them. "You guys better stop this nonsense." Shi and Neman returned to the guild seeing the Thunder Sharks staring in the mid air with their eyes dotted and quiet. '_' Shi slowly walked to them and asked, "What is wrong with you guys?"

.

.

.

.

"Shi! You gotta help us! I don't wanna lose Psyqualia!" Ian shouted running into Shi. Shi leaned a bit letting Ian fall on the floor. Ian stood up and shoutes,"Hey! What was that for?!" She responded, "I'm thinking, okay?" She sat on a chair, crossed her arms and said, "Well, I guess we have to make a new one." Las sat next to her and asked, "But that means Psyqualia, Soulsaver Dragon and Lion's Impact are gone, forever?" Shi looked at them and sighed. "Not forever. There's a big possibility that we can still use it. I'll explain it to you." They were shocked but still kept quiet to hear her explanation. "Like I said, there's a big possibility that we can still use it. But not now, not in Fairy Tail. I'll tell you everithing I know. As we all know, Psyqualia is a mixed warm and cold elemental magic. Only with those magic of wizards can activate Psyqualia. Like Natsu and Gray, they can use it, only they don't know how. As for Soulsaver Dragon, well, that's the real thing I created. if you lost it, There are some ways: one, You have to get a soul of both good and evil wizard. two, by returning back to your former guild which is tough. And three, by using a special card. I made a special card the can be use as Soulsaver Dragon, only I can only have it if we're a back at our former guild which makes us use either the first or the second way."

"So wait, you didn't created Psyqualia?" Ian asked. "No, I didn't. Didn't Lure told you that it's a legend?"She answered with a question. They just did the anime fall. "So what about the Soulsaver Dragon? It can only work if we're back at our former guild? That doesn't seem fair." Soul asked. "Yes and it's kinda fair." Shi answered. "H-huh? W-what do you mean?" Soul asked. Their friends stared at him and giggled in his stuttering. "Well, I haven't told you guys about it, but I'll tell you. During my mission in Luala mountain,**(A/N: made up place that I made) **I've entered this big cave, it looked like a dragon's cave. Inside it where huge bones, probably, dragon bones. Well, my mission was to find an amulet inside the dragon's cave. So, I tried searching for it inside. As I kept on searching for the amulet, I kept sensing that there's a dragon. Then, I heard a voice saying, _'Who are you?'. _ At first, I ignored it but something spoke to me again, _'Who are you?'. _This time I answered back, '_I'm Shigenku Rhea, an ice dragon slayer.' _The voice answered back, _'Ice? Are you the daughter of Glacier?' _We exchanged answers, _'Y-yes, I am. Who are you?' 'I'm Spirita, a Soulsaver dragon, a friend of your mother.' 'A Soulsaver dragon? What do you want from me?' 'I'm going to help you' 'help me? why?' 'Your foster mother onced helped me. So, I'm gonna help him, too by helping her daughter.' 'How?' 'By offering my soul to you and make it as magic. My soul has stayed here on Earth because I haven't yet helped you, daughter of Glacier.' _So, I accepted her offer and make it as magic. That's also the reason why Soulsaver Dragon is important to me. Before I could ask where are my mother and the other dragons are, she already left. Her last words were, 'Do not forget those people who helped and cared for you, they are the reason you're living'."

This made Neman shock, but he didn't show it. They didn't notice that He was there, sitting infront of them. "Who's that?" "He looks so strong." Some of the Fairy Tail members said. Shi stood up, she was about to say something but was cut off by Roji. It was obvious he was showing off. "Minna, This is Neman. He's strong but not as strong as me." Shi just sit back. She could here Carl mumbling, "There he goes again. Show off." "Wait a minute, I just noticedm Where's Lissanna?" Shi asked. They were shocked but just kept quiet. Natsu answered, "Lissanna died. 2 years ago." They were shocked to hear that. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for asking." Shi said looking sad, the same with the Thunder Sharks.

A few moments later, they heard running outside the guild getting louder and louder. They saw 4 men and one of them holding up a girl from the door. It was the Trimens with Ichiya and a paralyzed girl. "This girl was looking for the members of Green Leo." Hibiki shouted entering the guild. They were shocked to see her.

* * *

**Shi: Well, mysterious ending, huh?**

**Natsu: Yeah, but who's the girl?**

**Shi: You need to continue reading if you want to know. Please leave a review. No flames please, R&R! See ya!**


End file.
